Stalkers
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: Merlin always followed Arthur. And one time Arthur followed him. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_I apologize in advance if my story contains elements of anyone else's. I've read so many reveal fics on this site, some of the ideas stick in my head without me realising._

_Set after 4X05_

_Disclaimer: (to borrow one from CaptainOzone) IDOM_

Merlin always followed Arthur. And one time Arthur followed him.

Arthur had lost count of the amount of times he'd explicitly ordered Merlin to leave or stay behind; and the idiot had followed him anyway. It never seemed to stop. Even in times when everyone knew he was heading into potential mortal peril he followed. It was like having an extremely annoying, talking golden retriever.

It was time for him to repay the 'favour'. If acting as a talking dog counted as a favour.

Merlin was hopeless at stealth, most of the time (mainly when they were hunting). However, whenever he followed Arthur; Arthur never detected him until it was too late. This was, Arthur decided, proof that Merlin was purposely making the noise to scare off the fluffy bunnies or whatever furry creature he'd recently taken a fancy to.

Now, on the other hand, Merlin was being ridiculously silent. 'Why couldn't he do this on hunting trips?' Arthur silently despaired as he weaved through the bushes. As an afterthought he added 'And I really need to improve Camelot's security if Merlin can get through fine.'

Merlin paused in a clearing, seemingly waiting for something. His head twitched a fraction of a second before the bushes rustled in the direction he was now facing. Out of the shadows came a man, no, not a man – a _druid_. 'What on earth was Merlin doing?'

The druid – hadn't Arthur seen him somewhere before? – smiled and bowed his head (_respectfully_) towards Merlin. His servant. Who despite being the 'best friend' of a King was still just a poor peasant. What on earth was going on?

The druid was wearing leafy, green robes that almost blended in with his background. Perhaps that was why Arthur hadn't seen him. But how had Merlin?

"Thank you for seeing me Emrys." Why was this druid calling Merlin Emrys? Who was Emrys? The name sounded faintly familiar, almost as though it was from a dream. A twinge of panic stirred and he squashed it before it could take hold.

"What was it you wanted?" Arthur wondered why Merlin was replying.

"I bring news of the witch, my lord." Now Arthur really was worried. The witch, he guessed, was Morgana but why was the druid calling Merlin both Emrys and my lord? And why was he telling him about Morgana? With a start, Arthur realised where he recognised the druid from. He had given Arthur the Cup of Life and Arthur had returned the druid boy – Mordred? – to him.

"She has been seen in the North of Camelot, hoping to gather allies in some of the druid camps. Many have refused due to you."

"They are waiting for me." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, my lord. They now know of your existence."

The trees bristled in the wind and Arthur froze in a combination of shock and fear of being discovered. "What do they know of me?" Merlin asked apprehensively.

"Merely that you are Lord Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Aurelianus, King of the Druids, High King of the Old Religion, Lover of the Lady of the Lake and Slayer of Nimueh. They know nothing more than that – apart from the rumours. However they all know the great power you wield."

Arthur was in shock. At each title he gradually grew paler and paler until he could have passed for a ghost, or maybe a Dorocha. What on earth did this mean? Was Merlin a druid? Was he a sorcerer? Yes, he realised, working through the speech the druid had just given, yes he was. Slayer of Nimueh? Merlin had killed the witch he'd met so long ago. The one who'd tried to kill Arthur. A small section of Arthur's brain concluded that this was why she hadn't troubled Camelot in years – she was dead – but the rest of his brain told that section to shut up and think about it later.

Merlin was a lord – one with a lot of names. And a lot of power. Arthur knew he'd caught the title King in there twice. If he was King, as well as political power, wouldn't he have strong magic as well? Lover of the Lady of the Lake. He'd puzzle that one out later – it was slightly unnerving. Great power – clumsy fragile Merlin? And the druid had implied that there was more than this. A lot more. Did anyone in Camelot know about any of this?

Merlin spoke again. "Anything else?"

"There are rumours of her planning an attack on Camelot. And that she's hunting for Emrys. From Mordred has she heard of your great power and the fact you are currently undefeated. He didn't tell her your birth name."

Merlin visibly sighed in relief. "Very well. Thank you Iseldir."

The druid bowed low and silently backed away out towards the trees. He quickly vanished from sight. Merlin stood for a moment, deep in thought, before striding deeper into the forest.

Arthur's head was spinning. Thoughts flew across his mind the speed of a meteorite – where was Merlin going? Did he really know him at all? What had Merlin been doing? How powerful was he? Was he truly Arthur's friend?

At the moment the most prominent thought was _what should he do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

'Follow him' Arthur decided. He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more surprises tonight. 'No,' he thought. 'I can handle a couple more things from the idiot – and I need to know the truth.'

Sadly, with Merlin's newfound adeptness with the concept of stealth, tacking his trail was very hard, In fact, much to Arthurs humiliation, he lost the trail after a mere five minutes.

Arthur scowled.

Another reason to put Merlin in the stocks. Apart from the lying sorcerer possible traitor thing.

Feeling thoroughly discontented and very wet from his trek through the forest; he sullenly trudged through the gates. The visibly surprised guards took one look at his face and shut their gaping mouths.

Arthur stormed up to his chambers, shouting at a startled servant to have a bath prepared. He did not feel the slightest bit guilty as the servants terror stricken face. Obviously. He was so deep in thought he almost fell down a flight of stairs and tripped on a Pendragon red curtain left lying in the corridor. All of the maids and other staff jumped out of his path like kangaroos. He threw open the heavy oak doors relishing the bang they made as they were flung open.

Slouching in a chair, awaiting the bath, Arthur contemplated the events of his evening.

His conclusions:

Conclusion one: Merlin was a sorcerer. Magic was evil. The Merlin Arthur knew wasn't evil. Thus, either Merlin was a much better liar than anyone thought or his Father was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Conclusion two: Merlin was powerful – as indicated by the many, apparently well respected, titles. Including the words Lord. And King. Yet another thing to talk to Merlin about – who the hell would make that idiot King?

Conclusion three: Merlin was well-known. The druid (Iseldir?) was said that. Was this due to his apparent power?

Conclusion four: Merlin had a lover of some kind – his wife? Girlfriend? Who she was, why Arthur had never met her (or ever heard about her) and what she had to do with a lake were questions Arthur wanted answered. _Soon_.

Conclusion five: Merlin had been a lot more involved in things that had happened whilst he'd been here than he ever could've guessed.

Conclusion six: ... Well there wasn't one.

Final conclusion: Arthur didn't know much for definite aside from the fact that Merlin was not all that he seemed and that he was a liar. Point one was expected. Arthur was surprised to find how much the second one hurt.

Result: He had to talk to Merlin. Arthur knew the problem wouldn't be getting him to talk but getting him to say something meaningful. Or getting him to shut up again.

As it was late evening, and as Merlin had already dressed Arthur for bed (despite him being fully clothed when he followed Merlin. Proof he could dress himself. If he could work out what these ties were for) he would go to his chambers and come to wake Arthur in the morning. Probably late.

Well, now Arthur knew what Merlin did with his evenings, he supposed he understood the constant lateness of his servant. Or would if Merlin turned out not to be an evil, manipulative, treacherous sorcerer. Knowing Merlin's talent for surprising Arthur at the most inconvenient times, he wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

With thoughts of what he would ask Merlin in the morning, he changed back into his night clothes (so t_hat_ was where the tie went) and settled down into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur awoke the next morning to the unfortunately rousing chorus of Rise and Shine. It was far too early to be thinking about rising – he'd been up all night thinking about Merlin. Speaking of which ... The man himself was cheerily rambling on about something completely irrelevant and unimportant. Or he was going through Arthur's schedule for the day. Being a King was much harder than being a Prince. He cursed his thoughts for wandering. Back to Merlin. Who was grinning like all was right with the world. Like nothing had changed overnight. Admittedly, those changes had been his own fault. Why had he followed Merlin again?

Arthur studied Merlin's face intently, looking for any sort of mask; any hint at the kind of betrayal he was apparently capable of. He hated the thought of Merlin as a traitor.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin looked slightly disturbed by Arthur's questioning, almost hesitant tone.

"Do you trust me?"

Merlin's face went blank for a split second before a wide smile graced his lips. "Of course. But have you mistaken me for Gwen?"

Arthur knew what that look had meant. Merlin was going to lie. Peering thoughtfully at Merlin, Arthur concluded that he was a much better liar than anyone gave him credit for. Which could mean that his Father was right and Merlin was Evil. Or it could mean that Arthur was very bad at reading people's faces. Or (knowing Merlin) it could mean something else entirely. Sometimes he hated his manservant.

Merlin, Arthur decided, was not going to tell Arthur the truth anytime soon. Which meant that Arthur had to confront him or catch him in the act. Knowing Merlin, he he'd probably make up some very bad lies (or maybe some very good ones – did he know Merlin anymore?) and get him sent to Gaius. Who would probably diagnose him with a head affliction or mental illness. Especially if he already knew about Merlin. And Merlin lived with him – what were the chances of Gaius not knowing?

No, confronting Merlin was a bad idea – until he had more evidence. He'd have to just watch and wait...

"BANG!"

Or maybe just wait. Afterall all Arthur was watching Merlin do was drop his armour. And he still needed to get dressed. Merlin _had_ only just finished his babbled version of Arthur's schedule. Great...

oOo

The knights were doing this on purpose. They knew that Arthur wanted to shout at something today, so they were being meek and flawless. Oh how he wished there was something to criticize sarcastically. Merlin, the object of Arthur's temper, couldn't even be bothered to stick around to get shouted at or things thrown at him. Actually, hearing at of Merlin's titles, Arthur was drastically re-evaluating his morning routine. Throwing small, heavy, potentially missiles at the man with the title of King, was probably not a good idea. Arthur scowled.

oOo

Arthur supposed that Merlin realised he was on to him. He stopped doing anything suspicious around him, at all. Even things he did before Arthur followed him. In fact he had become a model servant. Arthur couldn't have even thrown anything at him anymore if he'd wanted to. Due to this he was in a towering temper. Unfortunately this made people even more careful about what they did so Arthur had nothing caustic to say. This wasn't fair! Arthur scowled again.

oOo

This was getting beyond ridiculous. Why couldn't Merlin just slip up or something? Arthur was beginning to doubt his state of mind on the night he'd 'over heard' the conversation. Maybe he should just go to Gaius and get him to diagnose Arthur with a head illness or concussion. Afterall if he was suspecting anyone – even Merlin – of magic, he would likely become as bad as his father. He scowled. And stopped. Gwen had told him he would get frown lines if he kept it up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month after the 'incident' when it happened. Arthur finally saw proof of Merlin's magic. Sadly everyone else saw it too. Agravaine, who was becoming increasingly aggravating, hadn't stopped calling for Merlin's execution since. It was really quite annoying.

It had been a mostly normal Monday morning when it happened. Arthur was still prone to outbursts of temper and fierce scowling, unfortunately, for the rest of the castle. Arthur had _not_ been sulking in his throne when it happened. And he had certainly not fallen off his throne when it had happened. No matter what people said.

They had been having a perfectly nice meet and greet with the people of the Kingdom when it had happened. The last woman, bearing problems from her village, had been ushered in front of her King and was promptly throne back out of his line of sight by a mad looking man in a red neckerchief. Oh, that was Merlin. Luckily for the woman, this timely move probably saved her life. Unluckily, she displayed her underwear to the court of King Arthur. Something to talk about at dinner parties?

What seemed to be a jagged red bolt of lightning, struck the floor where she had been standing. The thousand year old stone, which had survived many an attack and siege, shattered in two; the area around it black and scorched. Yes, it definitely saved her life, Arthur decided.

A man stood dramatically in the now open doorway. Citizens screamed and knights of Camelot fearlessly removed members of the court from the room, knees shaking. By some strange coincidence, Agravaine was one of the first out. How strange. The only knights left in the room as the sorcerer advanced were Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan. Gwen and Merlin were also in the room. Predictably, this was when the doors swung shut and a silvery screen sprung up over them, covering them. Damn it.

Seeing them 'trapped' in the room the sorcerer advanced, grinning manically, and his long robes swirling behind him. The knights moved to protect the 'defenceless' – Gwen, who could slap quite hard; and Merlin who possibly was the most likely person to sort this issue out – and (as Gwaine put it) the Queen. Arthur resented this nickname. Very much.

As the sorcerer neared, Merlin quietly navigated himself to the front of the defence. Arthur was practically bouncing in anticipation. Time to find out if he was as mad as his father. He sincerely hoped not.

Gwaine tried desperately to pull Merlin behind him at the same time as holding formation. He failed dismally. And these were Camelot's finest. At least they had Merlin ... Had he _really_ just thought _that_?

The sorcerer took one look at Merlin (thin, lanky and dressed in his servants clothes), standing protectively in front of the Knights of Camelot and laughed loudly. The sorcerer's (wow this was getting annoying. Arthur decided that until he found out what his name really was, the sorcerer would now be called Elfric) laughed slowed to a chuckle. He had a demonic glint in his eye. Were all sorcerer's mad? He only had Merlin, Morgana and Nimueh as personal examples. That probably wasn't a good comparison.

Elfric threw forwards and hand and whispered a series of menacing sounding words. It was now or never for Merlin. Arthur watched, heart in his throat, as Merlin pushed forwards his hand, eyes gleaming gold.


	5. Chapter 5

_Elfric threw forwards and hand and whispered a series of menacing sounding words. It was now or never for Merlin. Arthur watched, heart in his throat, as Merlin pushed forwards his hand, eyes gleaming gold._

A golden shield, the same shade as his eyes sprung from his fingertips.

That was when Arthur had _not_ fallen off his throne. And if he had, it was with laughter at the looks on Gwen's and the Knight's faces. They were beyond shocked. Gwaine looked ready to go into cardiac arrest and Percival looked ready to faint. Arthur absently wondered whether this would further damage his poor throne room floor. It was going to be a pain to have the slabs replaced.

Elfric's eyes widened in shock. He hissed another menacing string of syllables. Merlin countered the black smoke snaking towards him with a twist of his wrist and a flash of gold.

"You cannot be who you claim to be." The sorcerer mocked Merlin with a jeering smile. "You would have been discovered long before this." The next attack was deflected, the stone cracking under the blow and power. Glass in the windows metres away, shattered and dived to the floor, ripping through the tapestries on the walls. Arthur was quite annoyed at the sorcerer and Merlin for ruining mementos to his family history. His father would've been furious.

"Be that as it may, you will fail here."

Elfric responded with another sweeping gesture towards Arthur and the Knights, sinister jets of light bursting from his fingertips. Once again Merlin stopped it in its tracks with nothing but a thought; but this time he responded. A golden spurt of light swirled lazily towards the other sorcerer. A misty shield was hastily put up (he had obviously become accustomed to Merlin not retaliating) but the light broke straight through it. If not for the casual speed of the light, Elfric would have been hit by it.

This casual display of dominance further disturbed his watching audience; the knight's mouths gaping unattractively, their eyes wide, unconsciously relaxing their postures at Merlin's defence. Rather inappropriately, Arthur decided this display proved conclusions one and two correct. Now he just had conclusions three, four and five to sort out.

"You cannot be!" Elfric repeated, this time fearfully, willing it not to be true.

"I am." Those two words and the hard look in Merlin's eyes coupled with the next flash of golden light heading towards him; caused the sorcerer to crumple to the ground again narrowly missing the spell. He stayed on the floor looking terror stricken. He began to mumble incoherently.

"No, no, no, not Lord Emrys, not Emrys, no."

Merlin finally spoke aloud in the old tongue (this voice melodic and soft, in comparison to the evil hissing that had already been heard that day); summoning the druid Arthur had seen him with before in a haze of silvery fog. The druid looked around in slight surprise at the sorry state of the throne room – the cracked stone slabs, and shattered windows, and black scorch marks littering the floor – and spotted the sorcerer curled up on the floor whining softly. Then Iseldir bowed his head.

"This sorcerer has attempted to kill both myself and Arthur," Merlin said, gesturing to the sorcerer who was still whimpering on the floor.

"You tried to kill the King?" Iseldir asked calmly.

"No, I tried to kill Arthur Pendragon. And then the King," Elfric moaned pitifully.

Merlin spoke forcefully, "Take him back to your camp. Sentence him there. His is not to be killed or banished. I'd rather have him where I can keep an eye on him."

With a low bow, Iseldir grabbed Elfric and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Now the danger had passed, the mask of confidence fell, and Arthur could see fear lurking in the depths of Merlin's eyes. The knights were still gaping in astonishment and perhaps horror. Gwen was blinking furiously as if trying to convince her eyes that she had imagined what she had just witnessed. Gwaine pinched Elyan. At Elyan's yelp, he pinched himself.

'Now,' Arthur wondered. 'What to do _now_?'


	6. Chapter 6

'_Now,' Arthur wondered. 'What to do now?'_

In all the time he'd thought Merlin could have magic, he'd never actually thought about what he'd do if it were true. At least not seriously. He wasn't _really_ going to put Merlin's head on a pike. Or at least he hoped not. Looking into Merlin's eyes, fearful but defiant, he decided that no the pike would remain head free – at least for now. If Merlin was an evil traitor he'd reconsider.

The doors were still sealed by magic. He could hear people straining to open them on the other side. 'Probably the knights' he thought sarcastically. 'How _convenient_.'

"You are not to discuss this," Arthur decided. "We will have a meeting of the Roundtable for just us later – maybe today. Gaius is invited if he knows about ... this." Arthur indicated the room and clear signs of magic. He very much doubted Gaius didn't know about this. Merlin was a terrible liar. But apparently quite good at hiding things. "Once I've sorted out the floor and windows." The last part was mumbled and exasperated.

"I can fix them," Merlin offered.

Arthur paused for a moment, deliberating whether he wanted his servant doing magic that was helpful, or indeed doing magic at all. He eventually nodded warily.

"Stán ágíeman, glæs ágíeman."

With these muttered words, the blacked stone lightened and the cracks in the slabs were filled in with a substance that was identical to that of the stone. Glass previously scattered over the floor, rose in the air and assembled in the windows seamlessly, not a sign of them once being shattered into a thousand pieces. The room was still stunned. Through the silence came a bang as though all the knights on the opposite side of the shield-door had been blasted backwards. Merlin raised a hand and the shield dissipated into smoke, blown away on the wind. He looked suspiciously at Arthur.

A group of knights rushed in and ran towards the king. They furiously inspected him and the area around him. They too seemed suspicious – but at the lack of damage to the room and any one in it.

"What happened to the sorcerer?" One asked curiously.

Gwaine replied, "We ... stabbed it."

"And the body?"

This time Arthur himself answered, "It exploded into ashes when the sorcerer died."

The knights looked appeased and started to sort out arrangements for removing the people out of the room and into somewhere 'safe'. Now he'd need to answer loads of inquires as to how they'd done it. And he still hadn't got any answers.

oOo

Hours later Arthur was walking to the Roundtable, having assured the Council with stories of an epic fight and a weak but theatrical sorcerer (called Elfric). If sorting this much out was _this_ hard, it was no wonder his father had decided just to kill them all. Much less paperwork and council meetings. He nodded to the guards as he strode into the room. He was the first there, he noted as he collapsed into his chair. The others would be there soon – when they knew he'd left the council meeting. Gwen and the knights probably wanted answers as much as he did.

Gwen was next. He kissed her lightly and she sat in the chair to his left. They talked, casual conversation – her desperately avoiding the topic of the meeting, Merlin and magic or indeed either of the two conversation topics.

Leon, Elyan and Percival arrived together, still looking shell-shocked. Elyan struck up a hurried conversation with his sister, after they had sat, Leon interjecting occasionally. Percival just sat quietly. Like always. Gaius arrived next. Somehow Arthur wasn't surprised to see him. Gwaine was five minutes later; clutching a bottle of ale like his life depended on it. Arthur had the feeling he'd be needing it by the end of this meeting.

Merlin was last. Like always. Only now, Arthur was starting to realise, there was a reason as to why he was late. This magic stuff could take up time, huh?

"Merlin."

_Sorry still not the talk – I need time to write it and I thought I'd give you this instead. If you have any ideas please review or PM me xx_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Merlin."_

Arthur's voice was quiet. "Any chance of being able to keep this conversation ... private?"

Merlin looked taken aback at this request before doing as he'd asked, waving his hand; golden light springing forth coating all of the walls, the windows, the ceiling and the floor. "You're taking this better than I thought you would. In fact, you're taking this too well."

"Well ..." Arthur dragged out the word.

Merlin just looked hard at him, scrutinising. "You knew. Didn't you?"

"I ... suspected."

"How?"

Arthur refused to be abashed. "I followed you about a month ago – to your meeting with, Iseldir?"

Merlin looked shocked, and then horrified. "You mean you heard ...?"

"Yes I did. Mr King of the Druids; High King of something else, Slayer of so and so." Arthur's tone was exceedingly sarcastic.

Gwaine had collapsed onto the table with a loud thump, shaking. With _laughter_. Leon looked positively terrified at the thought of _Merlin_ being in charge of a large number of potentially dangerous magic users. So did Elyan. Arthur himself wasn't sure if he was over trauma at the thought yet. Percival just sat there and listened. With his mouth wide open. Gaius (unsurprisingly) didn't look at all surprised. Gwen looked in danger of a heart attack or at least an outburst of hysterical giggling.

"Speaking of which – WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Arthur paused. "Wait stupid question," he mumbled.

"From a stupid person." It seemed the need for snappy retorts to _everything_ he said was ingrained too deeply for Merlin to control. Therefore he let it go. This time.

"I imagine you thought I'd hand you in to my father?"

Merlin snorted. "Imagine? Only every other day you were standing there spouting your father's opinions on magic – how evil it was. What did that make me?"

"An exception. You and the sorcerer that cast that light ... ball thingy that saved me when you drank poison for me." Merlin couldn't meet his eyes. Arthur sighed tiredly. "Don't tell me that was you."

"It was ... n't"

"Then who was it?"

"You told me not to tell you." There was no doubt that later, probably in about five minutes at the rate this was going, Arthur would be angry. Very angry. He'd probably need a very long training session with the knights. His calm breathing exercises were interrupted by Gwaine. Who was laughing. Again. Damn him.

"So you're a sorcerer?" Several people looked incredulously at Elyan. He raised his hands defensively. "What? I was just checking."

"And he was right to do so. A sorcerer learns magic – they want to use magic so they learn to use it. I, on the other hand, am a warlock. Magic runs in my veins alongside my blood. I am as much a creature of magic as a griffin or dragon but am human at the same time. I am the only one who has ever been or ever will be quite like this. For such a long time, I hated myself –"

Gwaine interjected, looking upset, "Why did you hate yourself?"

"I live on the borders between Cenred's Kingdom and Camelot. Uther's hatred of magic spread much further than that. I grew up believing that magic was evil and because I was magic, so was I."

Arthur felt pity stirring in his gut – _his _father had caused Merlin to feel like that. And he wasn't even sure if his father had been right about magic. Before today he'd agreed with his father's views. But now Merlin really was magic – he'd had no more control over it than Arthur had being born royal – he wasn't so sure. He needed to see what Merlin had done with his magic first – and whether it had been for the good of Camelot.

oOo

This had not been the incident in which Agravaine had found out about Merlin. He had found out because a very drunk Gwaine had told a very drunk pub about Merlin. And inconveniently this was the only thing they'd remembered in sobriety. A suspicious Agravaine had burst into Merlin's chambers, accompanied by guards, to find Merlin re-enacting the Knight Valiant incident. Including the animation of the stone dog.

Arthur had wondered how exactly _that_ was evil. Unless Merlin cloned them and let them loose in the castle kitchens.


	8. Chapter 8

_I may edit certain episodes slightly so that they better fit what I want to write in this fic. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed with ideas. I will try to include them at some point in this story! _

We needed to talk – properly talk, Arthur decided. Now, how to make this easy – for me – and as uncomfortable as possible for Merlin?

"I'll answer your questions; it'll make it easier on you to get the answers you want. Gaius can answer anything I can't remem-" Merlin cut off abruptly; eyes widened in horror, but Arthur nodded sagely. So, Gaius had known about the magic. What else had he known about? This would also make it easier on Merlin, Arthur realized. For a moment he applauded his manservant's cunning – Arthur almost hadn't seen his ploy – but then he frowned, pondering his first proper question.

He decided to start off safe but important. "What happened to Nimueh?"

Merlin looked thoughtful. "It's quite a long story."

"We have time." To prove his point Arthur shifted and settled back on his chair, grasping Gwen's hand for a mixture of support and reassurance. For which of them he didn't know. Gwaine slumped unknightly in his seat, tightly clutching his tankard of ale. On the other hand, Leon sat up straighter; rigid as a plank of wood, ready to spring into action it the sorcerer – warlock, his mind reminded him – showed any signs of wanting to hurt Arthur. Even if it happened to be Merlin. Gaius was still tense, stiff in his seat. That couldn't be good for his back.

"Should I start from the Afanc or from the Questing Beast?" Merlin didn't seem to be expecting an answer but Arthur gave him one anyway.

"Start from the beginning."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Okay, from the beginning with Nimueh. She was the reason Uther hated magic and she hated the fact that he used her as an excuse to hunt down her people and slaughter them so –"

Arthur broke in, "What did she do to make my father hate magic?"

Closing his eyes gently, Merlin sighed. "I suppose I can't tell I'll tell you later?"

"No." Arthur's voice and posture was firm, determined.

"I thought not. Nimueh caused your father to hate magic because of something she did that hurt your father. Rather than blaming her, he blamed the tool she used to hurt him – magic. And then he hunted down every magic user in Camelot and killed them for what Nimueh had done. The worst thing was that Nimueh hadn't even been trying to hurt Uther."

"What did she do?"

Merlin's voice has hesitant. "You know the ... incident with Morgause, the first time you met her. In the castle. When we thought she was going to chop your head off." Gwen hand tightened around his, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand. Percival seemed over his shock by now, as did Gwaine.

"Yes."

"It's about what she told you. About your mother."

"And you told me she was lying. So it's no problem."

"And if she wasn't lying?"

"You shouldn't have stopped me from killing him. You probably should have helped me." Arthur's voice was deadpan but he noticed how Merlin twitched minutely at the last comment. Something to ask about later. But as a sorcerer – warlock – Merlin had probably, at some point, thought about killing Uther (or if they whole saving thing was true, not bothering to lift a finger to help his father), he probably wouldn't be surprised by what Merlin had to say. (**A/N Big shock later then**)

"Erm ..."

Arthur realized what Merlin was saying. "She was telling the truth?"

Merlin nodded apprehensively, warily. Everyone else was looking at him confused except for Gaius, who was also watching him carefully, and Leon, who looked like he was remembering the incident they were discussing.

"Is this when you tried to kill your father?"

Most of the room reacted with some form of shock. Elyan and Gwen jumped simultaneously and Gwen's nails dug deeper. Percival tensed and then relaxed. Gwaine looked shocked. What surprised Arthur was the confused look passed between Merlin and Gaius, before realizing that Merlin had forgotten that Leon had intervened.

"Yes," Merlin replied cautiously.

His mind was racing. His father was the biggest hypocrite he'd ever met, it seemed. He had been the reason for mother's death and he'd blamed magic. Arthur found it quite ironic that, ultimately, no matter whose, magic had killed his father. Arthur calmed down quickly – it wasn't as if he could do anything about it now, his father was dead. He'd shout at Merlin later – he really wanted to know about Nimueh.

Elyan asked the quiet room, "What are you talking about?"

Merlin explained lowly, looks of comprehension dawning, on Gwaine's, Elyan's, Percival's and Gwen's faces. It seemed Gaius had also known about this. Well, as his father's oldest, best and only confident, Arthur wasn't too surprised or upset. Chances were Uther had told Gaius what had happened at the time – Gaius had been around for his father since he was a teenager.

The Knights and Gwen listened and waited. Uther was a bigger hypocrite than they had thought. And a mass murderer.

Seeming to want to move on quickly Merlin said, "Anyway, that's why Uther hated Nimueh. Uther then retaliated by killing all of the magic users, including Nimueh's two sisters and her father. She also ended up raising some orphaned magic users smuggled out of Camelot. She raised Morgause until she was nine. That would have been another reason for Morgause to hate me actually ..."

"So what happened with the Afanc?"

"She was angry and she'd just gotten back from a journey – to the Perilous Lands, I think – so she cursed Camelot by putting an Afanc in the water supply." Here Merlin turned to Gwen. "I couldn't bear to see you suffer when your father caught the disease. I healed him." His eyes turned sad. "I almost got you killed."

Elyan stiffened at that but Gwen reached out and grasped Merlin's hand tightly, whispering that he had nothing to apologise for. "What, exactly, happened?"

Gwen answered this time, "Because father was healed and no one else was, I was accused of being a witch. Uther had ordered me burnt at the stake. Luckily someone, Merlin I guess, stopped the disease in time."

"Me, Arthur and _her_. She wanted to come with us and we couldn't stop her. We needed fire and wind to destroy the Afanc, Arthur had the torch, and I created some wind at the right time so it died. Unfortunately I'd caught Nimueh's attention. But she still didn't know my true name – only Merlin."

_Longest chapter yet! Thought I'd post it so all the chapters are of a similar length, and it might take a while before I can next update – exams, tests and real life _


	9. Chapter 9

"_Me, Arthur and her. She wanted to come with us and we couldn't stop her. We needed fire and wind to destroy the Afanc, Arthur had the torch, and I created some wind at the right time so it died. Unfortunately I'd caught Nimueh's attention. But she still didn't know my true name – only Merlin."_

"That's not your proper name?" Gwaine asked.

"Let's get to that ... later." Arthur thought he knew Merlin well enough to know that Merlin wanted to say either much later, never or under extreme duress. It seemed this caused Merlin embarrassment, guessing from Merlin's reddening cheeks. Perhaps it was to do with what Arthur had overheard in the forest. Probably. He would remind Merlin of this conversation topic later – he wanted to annoy him as much as possible.

"Then she wanted to kill me for interfering so she intercepted and infiltrated King Bayard's service when they came to celebrate the treaty with Mercia." Arthur thought it said something about Merlin when Arthur was this surprised at him using words longer than six letters – the length of his name. Perhaps that was why he used Gwen instead of Guinevere. "She was disguised as a serving girl and –"

Gwaine again interrupted, "What did she look like?" Trust _Gwaine_ to be thinking about women at a time like this.

"About twenty-one. And very pretty."

Gwen gave a sly grin. "That Kara girl? The one you decided was pretty for a princess never mind a servant." Arthur decided he really should stop being surprised at Merlin's apparent attraction to women – one he'd never seen before.

Gwaine laughed and visibly stored the information to tease Merlin with – later. Arthur glared at him.

Later.

Percival spoke up. "Can you do that – disguise yourself?"

Elyan asked, "Why would she need to disguise herself – wouldn't she have aged?"

Merlin neatly avoided Percival's first question of the day by answering Elyan's. "Nimueh had so much power that she didn't age much at all – very slow aging and she could still be killed, obviously." From the title's he'd heard this applied to Merlin as well. How unfair. Merlin looked almost the same as he had on the day they'd met nearly six years ago. Several people seemed to have realised the same thing. Gaius, seemingly realising where the conversation was going and not liking it, said, "So she came with King Bayard."

He would ask Merlin about _that_ later as well. He needed some parchment to write this all down.

"Yes. She tricked me into thinking that King Bayard had poisoned the goblets so when I announced that, and Uther made me drink from them, I realised that's what she had planned. She tried to kill me and frame King Bayard to create war, simultaneously."

"That's when I had to go off and get that flower thing right?"

"The Morteus Flower."

"From a deep, dark cave. Where I nearly got killed by giant spiders and some woman."

"That woman was Nimueh. She hadn't realised who you were either. Well ... she knew who you were – Uther's son – but not who you _were_." It was then that Arthur both appreciated and loathed the fact that Merlin was no less of an idiot, or any more understandable now he knew about the magic. How very irritating. If _slightly_ comforting.

"And that is supposed to mean ..."

"Again, conversation topic for later. I don't want to inflate your ego. The general gist of it is that you're supposed to be a great King."

"And with the Questing Beast?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine interjected yet again, "What is a ... Questing Beast?"

Arthur replied shortly "A creature. Whose bite is very painful. And generally lethal."

It seemed. However, that Gaius could not suppress his instinct to share knowledge. "A Questing Beast is in looks a giant wildcat with the head of a snake. Its appearance is supposed to foretell a time of great upheaval – in this case it did. The last time before that it was seen was the night Queen Ygraine passed away."

"Anyway it was seen in the outskirts of the Kingdom," Merlin continued, "And we hunted it. Unfortunately Arthur was bitten by it." Arthur winced, vividly remembering the sharp intense pain, Gwen stroking his forehead and telling him how much she believed in him. He'd almost forgotten that. "Once he was down, I killed it with magic – the same magic I used on the griffin."

Leon interrupted, "I thought ... Lancelot killed the griffin."

Merlin's eyes darkened with grief and Gwen's fingernails almost drew blood with their tight grip on his hand. "He did. I just enchanted his lance. He found out about my magic that night – apparently glowing blue flames are a bit hard to miss." Merlin tried hard to make a joke but his eyes were still clouded with pain at Lancelot's passing.

Desperate to alleviate the solemn aura of the room, Arthur said, "So Lancelot knew before me? And the _rest_ of us already knew the glowing blue flames were a bit difficult to miss."

Merlin smiled gently, appreciating Arthur's attempt. "Lancelot only knew because of the griffin, and as I've already said I used the same spell in front of you and you completely missed it."

"I'd just been bitten by a potentially lethal creature!"

"That's a pathetic excuse. Dollop head."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"I'd like to see you try it." Arthur unconsciously relaxed at this familiar banter – normality. Where Merlin wasn't a stupidly powerful sorcerer, warlock.

"I did. The poison almost killed me and I still ended up fighting in a battle less than twenty-four hours later."

"When –"

Gaius broke in here before they could get any further off topic. "Back to the Questing Beast."

"So, Arthur had just been bitten and I'd killed the beast. I got the Knights and we took Arthur back t Camelot. Everyone really thought Arthur was going to die. Again. Why does that _always _happen? Anyway, I found out that there wasn't a proper cure for the bite of a Questing Beast. But there was one thing I could do."

Gwaine was bouncing with excitement. "Which was?"

"I went to the Isle of the Blessed, the centre of the Old Religion, and saw Nimueh. I traded my life for Arthur's." At this plain statement, everyone but Gaius reacted with shock. Arthur couldn't believe it – a magic user he'd known for less than a year, had treated, admittedly, poorly and not particularly liked (back then), for offered to save his life at the expense of his own. He was also now sure that there would forever be an imprint of Gwen's fingernails in his hand; she was gripping them so tightly. It actually hurt. King Arthur, in physical pain due to a woman.

"Sadly Nimueh had found out who I was. She accepted my 'offer' but cursed my mother's life instead. When Arthur started to heal, I thought I was going to die, but she turned up at Camelot's gates deathly ill. I tried to go back to exchange my life for hers – remember Arthur, when I gave you that speech 'I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die', that one – but I'd told Gaius my plans. He beat me to the Isle. I got there right after Nimueh had killed him."

Gaius shuddered slightly whilst the rest of the room looked at him, some in concern, and others looking at him as though he'd grown another head. Merlin, Gwen, Leon and Percival were doing the first. The rest of the Knights were doing the latter.

Gwaine actually stuttered, looking like he wasn't trusting his eyes. To be fair, Arthur wasn't either. "A...and Gaius is still alive how?"

"I killed Nimueh and used her life force to bring back Gaius's. So really Nimueh's life paid for Arthur's."

"But wasn't Gaius actually dead? Everyone else was near death, but Gaius was truly dead."

"My magic is ...odd. But the main reason it worked was the fact that he was only very recently dead, we were at the centre of the Old Religion, and the intent. Nimueh was insane and had turned evil. Gaius is a physician and healer who saves many lives, even – before the Purge – with magic."

Arthur had known this already but watched the other's reactions. Leon didn't seem surprised – but, Arthur considered, he was probably old enough to remember before the Purge. The others displayed different variations of shock.

It was fun to watch someone else getting shaken by the day's revelations.

_Two chapters in one day! Lucky you xx Now this update will probably take longer :( Have fun reading xx Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, with ideas or just to say you enjoyed the story :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_It was fun to watch someone else getting shaken by the day's revelations._

"Next question?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked around for a moment, searching for inspiration – from someone, anyone. Out of the window he saw a lake in the distance, and his mind honed in on one of the more peculiar – to him – topics he'd overheard. "The Lady of the Lake?"

Merlin tensed, his eyes once again darkening with pain, glaring almost accusingly at Arthur. He felt off-put by this display but continued, "Who is she?"

"She was a girl."

Arthur caught the past tense and also remembered that she had been titled as his lover. "I'm sorry. The druid said she was your lover?"

The Knights looked unnerved by this revelation but Gwen looked sympathetic, it seemed she too had caught the past tense. Gwaine burst into uproarious laughter, congratulating Merlin happily. "Yes," Merlin's voice was low and monotone. Gwaine quietened, feeling the solemn atmosphere, Gaius looking sadly at Merlin. Everyone else looked sympathetic, despite not knowing what had happened. The entire room almost seemed to wilt.

"What happened?" Elyan inquired softly.

"She died."

Gwen murmured "I'm sorry," caringly patting Merlin's arm and squeezing his hand. Gwaine quietly apologised for his earlier laughing outburst.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's glare was piercing, sharp when he looked at Arthur, darkened in what appeared to be anger. "She was murdered."

Gasping in horror, Gwen clapped her free hand across her mouth. The rest of the Knights looked disturbed at this knowledge – Merlin probably would have only fallen in love with someone as kind as he was, so what had she done to warrant being murdered? Was it intentional?

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"Perhaps we should come back to this later?" Gaius suggested nearly nervously, avoiding looking at anyone but Merlin, who equally seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze.

"She was cursed, a long time before I met her."

"Who cursed her?"

"A witch. The witch's son was trying to hurt her and her magic reacted defensively and killed him. The witch decided that since she lost her son, and that Freya liked bloodshed so much she would be cursed to kill for the rest of her life. I don't know whether even I could have broken the spell – I couldn't then, even when I tried."

"Freya?"

"Her name."

"Pretty name," Gwen said.

Merlin sighed, reminiscing. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"How did she die?" Elyan's voice was hesitant. Arthur was simply sitting, taking everything new he learned about Merlin in.

"Fatal sword wound to the arm."

"Who killed her?" Gwaine spoke angrily, almost spitting the words.

"She was a druid and cursed." Merlin spoke plainly.

The words reverberated inside Arthur's head, echoing. A cursed druid girl. Merlin's pointed almost angry glances and glares at him since he'd asked this question. He looked at Leon who had also frozen. Gaius was eyeing them both, warily.

Leon whispered, "How long ago was this?"

Merlin seemed to know where they were heading. "Just over four years ago."

There were twin thuds as both Arthur and Leon smashed their heads onto the hard wood of the Round Table. Everyone looked at them startled, and slightly relaxed due to the ease in tension.

Both Gaius and Merlin looked at them compassionately knowing where their thoughts had gone. Just to sort it out mentally, and make it clear to everyone else he spoke his thoughts aloud. "A cursed druid girl, about four years ago. The bastet?"

Merlin nodded. Gwen and Leon seemed to be thinking back while Arthur sat frozen. Suddenly Leon gasped. Almost everyone jumped and looked towards him. He was staring at Arthur, eyes wide.

After a long moment Arthur sadly and quietly whispered, "I killed her."

His voice was heard clearly in the silent room but Gwaine still asked him to repeat what he'd said. He did so, his voice louder but shaking, "I killed her."

Once again Merlin nodded; this time only once, barely even moving. If every person in the room hadn't been staring at him; watching for any twitch of Merlin's normally ever moving fingers, any darkening of his eyes, emotions flickering at lightning speed behind the cerulean mask; it would never have been noticed. Again Gwen gasped horrified.

Arthur slammed his head back down onto the table. He was going give himself a headache. Oh well. He apparently deserved it. Distantly he noted that he'd partially sorted conclusion four. Rather disliking the answer to this conclusion, he briefly wondered whether he wanted to get answers to the others.

"I was there."

Now Arthur was even more horrified. It was one thing to have your girlfriend killed by your – what was he to Merlin? – Best friend? But another to watch it happen. To have the power to have done something but not be able to do it.

"We were going to run away together that night – I wanted to marry her. I already knew I'd love her forever," Merlin continued softly. "Sometimes I think that why she was killed – I was going to leave with her but destiny wanted me here with you. So she had to die." Arthur was appalled at Merlin's thoughts along with everyone else in the room; but couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Gaius took Merlin's arm gently and whispered some things in his ear. At first Merlin shook his head in reply but as Gaius continued, he relaxed.

"I'd gone to where she was hiding and she was gone. I'd worked out by then that she was the bastet – we'd talked about being different before, and she kept on telling me I couldn't understand what she meant. I did, more than anyone perhaps. The moon was up and she changed. You lot had found her by then and you were chasing her." His eyes were glazing over. "She tried to hurt you Arthur, but she saw me and stopped herself. I made the gargoyles fall so that she could get away, and she went back to where I'd hidden her. She didn't want to hurt me even as the bastet – she could control herself around me. She changed back then, so scared, so lonely. Freya was so scared." The last sentence was spoken to himself. "I carried her all the way to the Lake of Avalon." Despite Arthur's disbelief that Merlin had managed to carry another person such as distance – it sounded like it was far away, and it was certainly nothing he'd heard before Merlin was around – he heard Percival's astonished gasp. He would ask. _Later_.

Merlin carried on, his voice growing softer and quieter. "I took her there and held her as she died. After I put her on a boat on the Lake and set it afloat. Then I burnt it." His voice broke.

In the quiet of the room, the only sound were Merlin's broken sobs as he finally snapped, grieving for the first time, and the almost silent comfort of Gwen as she wrapped her arms around him.

_I hope this is alright – please tell me if you find anything glaringly, obviously wrong. I can update today because I got the day off school because of the snow – I've already started the next chapter. It should be up by tomorrow, or maybe even tonight!_


	11. Chapter 11

_In the quiet of the room, the only sound were Merlin's broken sobs as he finally snapped, grieving for the first time, and the almost silent comfort of Gwen as she wrapped her arms around him._

His sobbing continued for several minutes, soothed by the gentle administrations of Gwen, who was murmuring tenderly in his ear. The Knights all muttered condolences; Gwaine looking upset at his friend's pain, Leon looking guilty, Elyan looking uncomfortable, and Percival still looking amazed at whatever Merlin had said about the Lake.

"I still see her sometimes."

Arthur hated to do it. But someone had to; everyone else was looking at Merlin like he'd grown another head. He spoke bluntly. "Isn't she dead?"

Gwen whacked him on the arm, muttering darkly about tact.

"Yes."

This did not lessen the looks sent at Merlin. How Gwen managed to maintain glaring at Arthur whilst looking concernedly at Merlin, as though worried for his sanity Arthur would never know.

"When she died, something ...happened. Her magic, my magic, our love. It bonded her soul to the Lake where I left her to rest. The Lake of Avalon is the home of the Sidhe but it's also the home of the dead – their souls and spirits. What happened to Freya was different. She can appear corporally. She did when we were fighting Morgause's immortal army. She gave me the sword."

The looks had softened slightly but most were still looking at Merlin as though he'd lost it. Arthur couldn't help but snidely think that was how he always looked at Merlin. It was Elyan that enquired, "What sword?"

"I'll tell you later." He swiped away a stray tear that had been making its way down his cheek since he'd told them about seeing Freya sometimes. He might ask more later, but looking at Merlin's face he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Merlin with a girl. Merlin in love. Merlin with a ghost for a girlfriend. How tragically Merlin.

Suddenly Merlin stepped back, his cheerful demeanour snapping back into place, shields going up around his emotions. Looking at the mask, betrayed by the puffy red eyes, Arthur's heart broke for his servant. How many times had the mask gone up around him and he hadn't noticed? How many other times had Merlin been in pain without being able to show it and grieve?

Everyone else looked morose, even Gaius who had obviously seen it before. It seemed that Merlin used happiness to disguise his pain; and as, before, Arthur had seen Merlin as perpetually happy, he had no hope of telling whether it was a facade or a true emotion.

Tentatively Percival said, "Is it true what you said earlier?"

"Is what true?" Merlin asked. Arthur was also wondering, and judging by the looks on everyone else's face's they were too.

"Can you see the Lake of Avalon?"

Gaius now looked like he understood, as did Merlin. Arthur was still utterly confused. It was a _Lake_. Why shouldn't Merlin be able to see it? Percival continued, "It's supposed to be impossible for any mortal to see when alive – only the dead or dying can see it."

"There are ...problems with my mortality. I've survived and seen things that are supposed to have killed me. I can see the Lake of Avalon – it's biologically impossible for someone who's fully both human and alive to see it. Freya saw it right before she died ... I've survived blows that were supposed to have killed me – Nimueh and her light bolt, Tauren and his killing spell." Merlin sounded far to cheerful to be talking about attempts on his life, but Arthur guessed that was him trying to distract himself from what he'd started to say.

Leon interrupted this time, "Tauren? Wasn't he that sorcerer involved with ..." He trailed off, glancing nervously at Gwen and Elyan.

"Yes." Merlin looked at the siblings sympathetically before continuing, "When Uther had Gwen's father killed, and Tauren wanted the stone he had been using to make gold back he threatened Gwen." Arthur, who hadn't known this held his girlfriend protectively. "Morgana had found the stone in the forge and taken it. When Gwen told her that Tauren had threatened her for the stone, she took the stone to Tauren. And offered to help him kill the King."

This was a surprise; Tauren had been a long time ago. Had Morgana really been a traitor for that long?

"She was angry – she'd already asked Uther to spare Gwen's father but he had him killed anyway." Arthur decided he wouldn't bother asking Merlin how he knew half of this stuff. At the rate this was going, he probably wouldn't understand the answer, or it would make him feel the urge to have a heart attack. "When she got to her 'father's' grave he apologised for killing Tom and she forgave him – that time. Tauren came up whilst they were hugging but she'd decided she didn't want to go through with it. She grabbed Uther's sword and stabbed Tauren with it."

Leon nodded in understanding. "So that's where the whole Morgana saved the King stuff came from."

"Merlin just did 'background stuff'" Gaius sounded as though he was quoting someone – Merlin. "If Tauren attempting to kill him and him killing the two other assassins counts as background stuff."

"Anyway back to my mortality, the killing spell only knocked me unconscious. Quite lucky really. Or you, Arthur, would be very, very dead." Merlin seemed to be regaining his earlier 'humour' and need for sarcastic, supposedly witty remarks. Arthur would have complained; but Merlin's earlier mood had, admittedly, frightened him. Merlin was one of the happiest, up-beat people he knew. He hated seeing Merlin like that – warlock or no warlock. It registered that he had just referred to Merlin as a warlock rather than a sorcerer. Arthur wondered whether it was a good thing or a bad one – he was separating Merlin from the rest of the magic users he had known. Most of who had tried to kill him. Pleasant thought!

So did this mean Merlin was immortal? How scary for the rest of the world – having to put up with Merlin forever. He voiced this thought aloud.

"I hope not. But knowing my luck, I'll probably live a _very_ long time. Anyway the druids like to address me the immortal Emrys but I don't know if they mean that literally or figuratively."

The rest of the room seemed positively terrified at the thought of an immortal Merlin – imagine all the people he could drive insane or the accidents he could cause with his clumsiness?

Merlin's tone was sad when he spoke again. "I wouldn't want to live forever anyway. Imagine standing there watching the world go by, move on. Watching everything and everyone die. I'd probably go evil in a while out of sheer boredom." The last sentence was said with a small grin to show he was joking, but Arthur could see his emotions shifting and swirling like a storm behind his eyes. Merlin leant on the table, his first show of complete relaxation and trust since he entered the room. Arthur wanted to ease the morose atmosphere both from this question and the last one.

"You know, you never answered Percival's question earlier? Can you disguise yourself with magic?"

Merlin stiffened again and looked out of the window, avoiding everyone's gaze. Arthur couldn't help but groan mentally, this avenue of enquiry was supposed to ease the tension not create more. Both Gwen and Gwaine shot him dark looks whilst Merlin was looking in the other direction. 'He probably wouldn't notice if he was looking right at them, he's so distracted,' Arthur thought.

Merlin finally answered, sounding as though he very much didn't want to. "Yes, yes I can change my appearance."

Percival resumed his line of enquiry. "When did you do it?"

Dazedly, Merlin mumbled, "A few times, each worse than the last."

"But when?" Gwaine sounded far too excited. Was his ale finished already? Even Arthur could tell this meeting was far from finished – they'd probably stop in a bit so that people could assimilate what they'd learnt. And people's tempers would calm down. For now Arthur felt sorry for Merlin – for Freya. He guessed in about half an hour, he'd want to kill Merlin himself.

"I'll tell you later." Merlin wanted far too much to get off this subject and was looking the very opposite way to Arthur. "How about we sort this out in a timeline? I'll tell you what happened in order and if anything goes together I'll tell you that as well – like Nimueh."

The room nodded and mumbled their assent. Well apart from Gwaine, who clapped his hands like a child and threw himself back in his chair to put his feet on the Round Table. He exclaimed, "Story Time with Merlin!"

_Four chapters in two days my lucky readers – this should make up for the fact that it could be a while before I update again. To be fair I've said that for the last three chapters and that was yesterday, so I might be lying xx Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_The room nodded and mumbled their assent. Well apart from Gwaine, who clapped his hands like a child and threw himself back in his chair to put his feet on the Round Table. He exclaimed, "Story Time with Merlin!"_

Gwen sighed and motioned for Gwaine to remove his feet from the table.

"Yes Gwaine, story time." Merlin's voice was patronising. "Are you sitting comfortably or do you want cookies and milk?" (**A/N I know they didn't have cookies and milks back then but just go with it**)

Gwaine just smiled happily. "I'm good thanks." Yes, he'd definitely finished the tankard of ale. How selfish of him.

"Anyway, I walked from Ealdor –"

"Ealdor?" asked Gwaine.

"My home village."

"When I got into Camelot there was this execution going on for a sorcerer."

"What had he done?" Gwaine again.

"I don't know. Anyway he was executed and that definitely scared me off using magic publically in Camelot."

"Why?" said, guess who? Gwaine.

Everyone looked at him as though he was insane. Uther was a King who hated magic and had just had a sorcerer publically executed. Gwaine had just asked why Merlin had kept his magic secret.

And so it went on. On the first day Arthur sulked (and denied doing so). Gwen made sound effects (sympathetic murmurs, gasps of horror, and occasionally squeals of delight). Gwaine asked questions every five seconds and drove them all insane. Percival unsurprisingly sat and listened.

They learnt about Lady Helen, and Knight Valiant. They also learnt about Lancelot (at which Arthur did not sulk when he learnt that Lancelot had known before him. Of course not). Gwaine, however openly admitted to sulking. And pouting. On the other hand, he wouldn't own up to the tantrum that had accompanied the pouting. After Merlin had soothed their bruised egos, he continued with tales of evil physicians, exiled fairies disguised as beautiful women (at least that's what it sounded like to Arthur) and wraiths for uncles. Arthur thought Merlin sounded like he was missing something – the druid boy, Mordred. Eventually he concluded that nothing of particular importance had happened, he knew everything about that particular adventure.

Gwen made yet more sympathetic croons at the tale of Will, a slain unicorn and a quick retelling of the Question Beast. After this Merlin had a sore throat, Gaius had a bad back (Arthur had thought that chair was no good for him) and everyone else needed to assimilate the new knowledge. Arthur desperately wanted a training session – he needed to smack the hell out of _something_. He was starting to doubt his right as King – everything that he thought he'd accomplished was being torn down by his very annoying, skinny, magic-possessing manservant. It was wounding his ego.

oOo

On day two they learnt about the released soul of Cornelius Sigan and Arthur was actually forced to apologise once Gwen heard about how he'd treated Merlin. Arthur couldn't quite believe it. He'd been brought up fearing the once mighty strength of Sigan, and to hear he'd been destroyed by _Merlin _was next to impossible. Then about the foiled assassin.

Next was Morgana and her discovery of her own magic. Arthur hadn't known whether to be furious or not about Merlin not telling her about his magic. It could've helped her – he could've helped her. But had she gone evil anyway, she could have blackmailed him with the threat of telling the King about him. Her plots probably would've been more dangerous, intricate and hidden. In the end he concluded that it was a good thing that Merlin hadn't confided the truth in her – with the amount of times Merlin had apparently saved his life, it wouldn't have turned out good.

Arthur did however feel remorse for the druids killed in the camp Morgana went to, and silently despaired at her want to stay and not return to Camelot – even before she turned to the dark side. At Lancelot's next appearance, the mood turned even more sombre, and Gwen appeared to want to burst into tears.

Lady Catrina was next. Gwaine thought it hilarious that Uther had married a troll – a creature of the magic he so despised. Her eating habits caused a further outbreak of hysterics, this time from everyone (apart from Gwen – she was both not in the mood due to the recent tales of Lancelot, and her expression was more of disgust). It seemed everyone (apart from Gwen) was welcoming the lighter mood.

At the Witch Finder, everyone felt the compulsive urge to inspect Gaius for injuries every time he was mentioned. Gwaine laughed hysterically at the tale of the frog. Arthur probably should've been upset that a magic-user was using his magic to frame other people, but he couldn't muster up the emotion. The foul man had deserved it. Merlin briefly mentioned Freya, his eyes hard and blank.

The next story did _not_ have Arthur blushing. Gwaine smirked at him at the thought of Lady Vivian but Gwen patted his arm sympathetically. Arthur confessed to himself that he couldn't stand blondes in the days after that incident. Only that fact that he himself was blond was enough to get him over it. After all, never looking in the mirror again would've been impossible. And quite depressing.

Hearing that Morgana had been the one to steal the crystal of Neahtid no longer surprised him. He just wished he hadn't been as blind to his sister's true nature. He knew though that she didn't really know any different – she was taking the help she was given.

Perhaps this was why he was so angry when he found out what Merlin had done to her to stop the sleeping spell. He understood why he'd done it, and he almost pitied his fri- servant for the choice he had had to make, but couldn't he have explained to Morgana? She hadn't known what she was doing – he hoped. However, Merlin telling him the care Morgause had shown to her sister and the level of care he'd seen her display towards Morgana reassured him that she had been fine during her 'kidnapping'. She _was_ still his sister.

Merlin continued, this time vaguely. He got the fact that Merlin had released the dragon fine. In fact, that had inspired a lot of despairing looks, from Gwen, and a lot of shouting from pretty much everyone else. Arthur had a very bad headache. After this story, he was going to go to bed.

The dragon was attacking, and they were going to find Balinor, and he was dying. Whilst telling this part of the tale Merlin started crying. Like he did when talking about Freya.

Something about Balinor's death made Merlin as upset as he'd been when Freya had died. He just could get Merlin to say why – and he tried. For an hour and a half.

Definitely enough for one day.

oOo

The third day was hard. Hearing the details of Morgana treachery was tearing Arthur up inside. Gwen was tearing him up outside, clawing him with her nails, especially as she heard that her once friend had been so far gone that she'd tried to turn her own father insane – even if she hadn't known her was her father then.

No one was very surprised when Merlin revealed he'd been the reason the first undead army had died.

He was probably the reason the second one had died as well.

The goblin made everyone laugh. Well, everyone except Gaius who blushed a lot. Hearing what the goblin had made him do, Arthur had to agree. If he'd done half of those things, he'd be brighter than a tomato.

Gwaine surprised them with his revelation at his introduction to 'Story Time'. He'd suspected Merlin of having magic right from the beginning, further enforced by their journey to the Perilous Lands – Strength, Courage and Magic. Everyone looked saddened at Merlin after he revealed his visions of the future and what he'd accidently done to stop Morgana from killing the King – not that it had stopped her in the end.

Hearing that Elena had been taken over by a Sidhe was one of the strangest things Arthur had heard – she never seemed that bad. After hearing the Sidhe's plan, though, Arthur understood – they wanted her as Queen. At least he understood why she seemed so different after the failed wedding.

The explosion in the castle of Fyrien was next and the journey to the Perilous Lands. Leon looked disapproving at hearing that Gwaine and Merlin had aided Arthur in his quest, but relented when he discovered what Morgana had done. Arthur was beginning to doubt his ability to be King – this one quest was supposed to prove he was ready and able to be King and he had been helped by a drunk Knight and a magical manservant.

Gaius having been in love and having to send her away incited the same reactions from Gwen as Freya's death and a variety of the other mildly sad stories had. She murmured sympathetically and patted people's arms. He couldn't fault Gaius for helping Alice escape, even if she had tried to kill his father. Gwen's imprisonment was passed over – nothing of importance he supposed. Merlin had been in the tavern.

The tournament was then – Gilli using magic, and Merlin revealing himself to another lonely sorcerer, this one with vengeance on their mind but goodness in their heart. Arthur couldn't help but be surprised that Merlin had destroyed the immortals army by taking Lancelot. He asked and Merlin explained – Lancelot had found out his plans and made Merlin take him with him. There was a mention of a sword that could kill things that were already dead – one that had been used on the wraith but they were too entranced to ask now – he'd ask later. The mental list was getting very long.

Merlin actually looked scared when he revealed how powerless the Dorocha made him feel. The next few weeks were skimmed over – Lancelot's death, his fathers, something to do with a dragon egg until they reached Queen Annis. Merlin hadn't really interfered on that occasion so the story telling was concluded there – Queen Annis had only been last week.

Everyone looked astounded by the end of the tale – even Gaius who had probably known most of it already. Arthur couldn't help but think that Merlin had missed things out – perhaps lots of things. He would have to find out – later.

He really was fed up of thinking that.

Gwaine chuckled and swung his feet back onto the floor. "Story time with Merlin. Never ever doing that again."

Arthur had been right when he thought he'd want that ale.

**A/N: I know that I left Kilgharrah, Mordred and Dragoon out of this chapter – I'm going to put them in where the reveal is better suited and more dramatic. If you spot anything else I missed, tell me through a review or PM and I'll try to add it in.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Gwaine chuckled and swung his feet back onto the floor. "Story time with Merlin. Never ever doing that again."_

_ Arthur had been right when he thought he'd want that ale._

oOo

That had been two days ago. In the days since Gwaine had caused uncountable amounts of trouble simply by knowing Merlin's secret. Arthur decided that just this once, he wouldn't shout at Merlin for hiding something like _this_ from him. He was still angry and betrayed, but he'd store it and let it out at Merlin another time (probably when he found out something else Merlin had hidden from them).

Since knowing the secret Gwaine had attempted to get Merlin drunk three times and managed to get Merlin to reveal his magic to Agravaine, and by extension, the whole of Camelot. In _two_ days.

The second problem Gwaine had caused had caused a lot of paperwork for him. Legalizing magic had killed a lot of trees. And almost killed Merlin.

He'd fainted at the news – magic was legal again! – and hit his head quite hard on a table.

Arthur would never let him let it down.

Gwaine had found it hilarious.

oOo

One week, three shocked Council meetings and six taverns (for Gwaine) later Agravaine was still being well – aggravating. Had he been this aggravating before and he just hadn't noticed?

Probably.

After all – he hadn't noticed his manservant had magic.

Merlin had been trying to convince the Court that Agravaine was with Morgana. This had not helped the Court's attitude ('accusing the King's uncle like that!' 'Agravaine – side with the witch? Never').

Arthur still couldn't get any more secrets out of Merlin. It was very frustrating. It seemed that only Merlin and Gaius knew what Merlin had 'forgotten' to mention, and neither were talking. Arthur wanted to throw something – preferably in the direction of Merlin.

Sadly since Arthur's discovery of his magic, Merlin had been using it to freeze items thrown at him in mid air. And do his chores.

It had taken half an hour for Arthur to think of something else for his manservant to do.

He was then forced to give Merlin the rest of the day off.

...Maybe he should promote Merlin to Court Sorcerer – he'd have so much paperwork and he'd have to do it all by hand. That was a good idea.

He'd suggest it to the Council next week – get all the new 'radical' ideas out at once, hopefully without killing anyone. After all most of them were over the edge of forty and had spent most of those years feasting and doing politics – a heart attack was not good at their age.

oOo

The next few weeks were positively boring.

No magic attacks.

No armies marching towards Camelot.

No plagues or mysterious outbreaks of illnesses.

There was even less paperwork! (Apparently Merlin could use his magic on some forms of paperwork.)

It was almost too quiet.

In fact it was too quiet.

Something horribly dramatic was going to happen now that he'd thought that, wasn't it?

He'd jinxed it hadn't he? (He was only allowed to think the word jinx – it was habit, when his father had been King, mentioning the word jinx was likely to get several people arrested.)

Yes, he had.

oOo

In the middle of a boringly ordinary Council meeting, in burst Morgana, throwing yet another hissy fit about how she should be Queen. This time she ousted Agravaine as a traitor and Merlin did a little I was right dance in front of the Court before proceeding to save their lives in a powerful display of magic.

After this 'battle' had ended (it was very obvious from the start who was going to win) the Court conveniently forgot all of their previous misconceptions and blamed everyone else as to why Merlin was not made Court Sorcerer sooner. Very convenient.

At least with Agravaine gone, everything was less ... aggravating. Arthur hadn't realised how much of an influence his Uncle had on him, until he was gone.

And Arthur still had that horrible feeling that Merlin was hiding something from him.

oOo

At the next revelation Arthur was at cross-roads. Should he draw his sword or hug Merlin? (Maybe a clap him on the back instead – he didn't do hugs).

Merlin was Dragoon.

Dragoon had killed his father.

Dragoon had also saved Gwen.

After hearing about Morgana's involvement in both incidents, he went for the clap on the back and a slight warning. After all he couldn't execute Merlin without upsetting all of the druids – and that would be a bad idea. This was just his official excuse of course.

And Arthur knew that there were still secrets.

He was starting to hope he never found them out – the last few had almost killed him and most of the Court and Round Table (heart attacks were _not_ good had become his mantra).

Sadly he knew he was fated to find out more of Merlin's secrets probably in the most public and dramatic way possible.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sadly he knew he was fated to find out more of Merlin's secrets probably in the most public and dramatic way possible._

This 'luck' continued.

When Arthur had found out the Mordred – cute, innocent Mordred – had became a psychopath and was destined to slaughter him horribly on the battlefield he'd laughed for a long time before spotting the serious look on Merlin's face and _not_ falling off his chair.

Cute, innocent Mordred with the not-so chubby, chubby cheeks and wise eyes that bore into your soul and that knowing gaze. Mordred was going to kill him. He couldn't help it no matter the Knights looking at him as though he were insane. He laughed.

oOo

Then he found out that the egg that had apparently been destroyed had somehow hatched. There was now a dragon called Aithusia wandering around somewhere. Arthur wanted to think of neither where it was now nor how Merlin knew its name. He knew he'd probably get either more secrets and badly hidden lies or a sudden urge to faint.

This time it was Percival who had almost fainted – he'd grown up hearing stories of the Mighty Dragons and he had heard that they had all been killed a few years ago. He had been relieved to find that this was no longer the case, although he did seem puzzled as to how the egg had hatched after they told him the story of the Great Dragon; and the Dragon Lord that had been killed saving Merlin on their way back from finding him.

oOo

Hearing that Morgana was terrified of Merlin's alias was no longer a surprise to him. He was seriously creeped out by all of the revelations that had happened over the two months and Morgana had only heard half of them.

Apparently his power really was something to fear.

Only a short while ago he would have laughed hysterically.

Now, when Merlin approached them with _that_ look on his face, he backed away slowly and ran as soon as possible.

How times change.

He wasn't sure he liked it. Correction, he didn't like it. It meant he couldn't throw things at Merlin anymore.

oOo

The next few months came and went. Magic slowly started to come back to Camelot both because magic users were understandably wary of going anywhere within a fifty mile radius and publically using magic, and the laws were only changing gradually (heart attacks were not good. For either him or his people – after all if they all died of shock, who was he going to rule over? He'd probably just have Gwen, Merlin and the Knights. Maybe Gaius. He couldn't exactly rule over Merlin – he never really had – and Gwen, well, she ruled over him. She did this irritatingly adorable thing that just made him want to bow to her will.)

It turned out that Merlin was given allegiance by the leader of the Catha, a group of war-waging druids who, it their two thousand year history had only been defeated once (by Sigan, who had been destroyed by Merlin in his pre-training days. He almost felt sorry for Morgana). Really?

When Arthur had asked Merlin about this, the former manservant had said, "Oh, I didn't really think it was that important. Alator and I were a bit preoccupied at the time to sort out any official alliances."

This was going to drive him insane (no Gwaine, he wasn't already).

Arthur concluded that perhaps his father hadn't been _so_ wrong in keeping magic users out of Camelot, just killing them. Merlin alone had created another mountain of paperwork.

oOo

They were in the middle of a battle with Morgana, paint clad druids screaming curses at all sides (no, Arthur, it isn't paint. What is it then? Merlin had then gone into a long ramble about magical enhancers and fear factors.) Morgana's men were dashing around, Agravaine among them, and Camelot's citizens were watching astounded from behind a transparent shield.

Flashes of light were whizzing about, being thrown backwards and forwards around Merlin and Morgana who were having a very 'serious' conversation that seemed to involve insults and death glares. The only thing they seemed to be damaging was _his_ castle.

Morgana was screaming like a banshee again, looking deranged. Arthur was having some very unfortunate flashbacks to his childhood, with images of Morgana's face after he'd cut all of the hair off her dolls. Uther had not been pleased – the tantrum Morgana had thrown had been heard in the Lower Town.

Merlin and Morgana were circling, and the only thing that Arthur could think was how funny it would be if one of them fell over.

And then one of them did.

Morgana fell to the floor with a scream, Merlin collapsing onto his knees beside her. He was screaming, roaring something incomprehensible.

And when the not-so dead, dead Great Dragon landed in the castle courtyard, accompanied by a series of faintings (Morgana included) and started to talk to and tease Merlin, Arthur wasn't really that surprised.

He'd run out of the ability to go into shock about seven revelations ago.

**The End**

**Sorry for the wait for the last few chapters, I started to lose my muse. To shamelessly promote myself, please read some of my other stories and tell me what you think – the next chapter to How To Save A Life Alternative should be up by the start of next week.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, both who I replied to and who I didn't (I tried to reply at least once to everyone who sent me a review when logged in).**

** Thank you for reading xxx**

** EnglandBabe1997**


End file.
